


lingering

by freedomatsea



Series: whisper drabbles [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, in the forest, neverland era au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Neverland AU. After Hook saves David's life, Emma thanks him... on her knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lingering

She barely took five steps in the opposite direction, before she was turning on her heels coming at him like a bat out of hell. Her lips were on his again, knocking the wind clear out of him once more. One hand curled at the back of his neck while the other slipped downwards - taking him by surprise. Emma palmed him through the leather of his trousers, not the least bit surprised to feel the thick flesh stiffening beneath her touch. She had felt him pressed against her leg during the last kiss, weighing on her conscious which was screaming at her that she wanted more.

He raggedly breathed out her name as she broke from the kiss, tearing her lips from his. He had only a second to focus on her lust hazed expression before she dropped to her knees in front of him.

“ _Bloody hell_.” He swore, amidst a long string of curses and broken attempts at her name. 

She had never been quite so brazen, so wanton, so lust driven in her life - that much she was certain of. If he wanted to be thanked, then she could sure as hell give him the thanking of his life.

Her tongue swirled around the tip of his cock, before she wrapped her lips around him and took him in as far as she could. Her gaze lifted to watch him, to see how she effected him as he tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled - seeking purchase as she sought to  _utterly_  destroy him.

Tomorrow she’d swear that it was the heat of the jungle and the rush of the moment that got to her head. That was the only  _logical_  way to explain a moment like this. Why else would she drop to her knees and give him exactly what he wanted. She’d expected him to be smug and cocky when she was through with him, but instead he tugged her up to her feet, kissing her until she was certain her lips would be bruised, despite where they’d just been. 

He gave as good as he got. Emma learned that as he tugged her down to the forest floor with him, divesting her of her pants, and pressing his face between her thighs. His tongue and his fingers worked in tandem to push her over the edge, faster and harder than she’d over hit the mark before in her life.

They shared a lingering look before she repeated her previous words, giving herself five minutes time to right herself and forget what just happened. 


End file.
